Going Our Separate Ways
This is a fanfic written by DevineDotties. Summary Lily Ashen and Siren Song get into a fight that may separate their friendship. Characters *Lily Ashen *Siren Song *Daring Charming *Blondie Lockes *Apple White *Ashlyn Ella *Briar Beauty *Dexter Charming *Raven Queen *Cerise Hood *Kitty Cheshire *Madeline Hatter *C. A. Cupid *Cedar Wood Story Chapter 1 Lily turned the corner of the hall and knocked on Siren's door. "Hey, Lil," Siren said as she opened the door. "Hey, Si. Would you like to go shoe shopping with me?" Lily said. "Sure, let me fix my hair. Come in!" Siren replied. "Are you hexicited for Thronecoming?" "Uh, yeah, it's like, in seven months," Lily replied. She could sense that Siren didn't care, she was just trying to make conversation. "I know, but it's still so hexciting. Okay, let's go!" And off they went. Chapter 2 "Hey, Ash!" Lily said as she entered the Glass Slipper Shoe Store. "Hey Lily," Ashlyn Ella said as she stacked some shoe boxes. "Hey, Siren. What are you two looking for?" "I don't know, we just want to see if you have anything new," said Siren. "Well, I got three new pairs of shoes, and I have each in size three, four, six, and seven," said Ashlynn. "One of 'em is a cyan pair of heels with white dots. And another pair of heels is red, white, pink, and blue. Blue and pink are the base colors, and blend together in the middle, with red and white dots. And we also have white flats with gray swirls." "Ooh, I'll take the cyan heels," said Siren. "Siren, you know you can't wear heels. They'll hurt your feet, which will be bad for your tail, and you'll get Snip Tail Syndrome," said Lily. "Lily, I like these shoes. I'll only wear them on special occasions, and hey, can't I rebel a little?" "Siren, this is differ-" "I'll take the cyan heels in size six. Lily, want the white ones? My treat," Siren said, interrupting Lily. Lily just stood there, shocked. "S-sure." Chapter 3 "Siren, that's really dangerous!" Lily said. "No, it's fine, Lil," said Siren. "I won't let it happen! Si, please!" Lily pleaded. "It's none of your business, Siren!" Lily was hurt, but scared for her friend. Siren could get Snip Tail Syndrome! Her tail could fall off! But the way Siren talked…Lily couldn't bare it. What was she to do? Siren clearly wouldn't change her mind. Chapter 4 Briar, Blondie, Ashlyn, Daring, Dexter and Apple walked down the hall and passed Lily Ashen's dorm. "I hope Lily is up for our big adventure tonight!" said Briar. "Yeah, she was in my store and got these royally awesome shoes," said Ashlyn. "Then she must be up for our little trip," said Blondie. "Yeah, new shoes means adventure? I mean, yeah, new shoes mean adventure!" Dexter thought that was silly, since people don't always get new shoes for special occasions, and anyway, Lily had no clue about this. "Daring, it is so kind of you to let us do that," said Apple. "Anything for my princess," Daring said, flashing a sparkling smile. Blondie opened the door. Chapter 5 Lily was on her bed, thinking about her shopping trip with Siren. Why was it so awkward? Was it just because Lily had said not to buy the heels? Was the gap between them there from the beginning? The door opened, and Lily (literally) jumped. "Surprise!" Blondie said as she walked in. In came Apple, Briar, Daring, Ashlyn, and Dexter. "What are you doing, guys?" Lily said. "We have a surprise for you!" Briar said. "What is it?" Lily asked. "We're going to a Tailor Quick concert! And we got backstage passes!" Ashlyn said excitedly. "Thanks to Daring," Apple said, gazing at her future husband. "Thanks to me, too! I-I mean, I did it, no, I mean, I did it too---and by it I mean I also helped get the tickets--I mean ask dad---I asked dad for the tickets also, with Daring, yeah---uh, Lily you look gort---great!" Dexter said, making a fool of himself. "Thanks, Dex," she said. Lily looked to the rest of the group. "Tailor Quick?" "Yes!!!" Chapter 6 Siren couldn't believe Lily. Telling her what to do and what not to do. And Siren want even up for shoe shopping. When Lily came in, Siren was watching a shocking episode of Fair Little Liars. But then Maddie came in just as Siren was about to scream. Siren liked the interruption. She needed to get her mind off Lily. "Siren! Siren! Raven just found six tickets to Charmings' Daring Quest For The Golden Wand! It's this scavenger-hunt-quest-game thingy made by King Charming! And you work in teams of six! Wanna come? It'll be hat-tastic!!!!" Maddie said, just as Raven, Cerise, Cupid, Kitty, and Cedar came in. Siren thought. Will it be fun? Will she forget about Lily? "Sure! It'll be wicked cool!" Siren said. "Spellbinding!" Kitty said with her signature smile. "Come on! I found the good tickets for the night," Raven said. And they all ran out the door. Chapter 7 The Royals got in a carriage and went to Little Mermaid's Concert Hall, one of the most famous places to sing at in all of Ever After! But when Lily saw it, she thought of Siren. It was founded by her mom! "We're here! This is going to be spelltacular, I know it!" Apple said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Blondie exclaimed. They rushed into the building, and gave their tickets to a fairy godmother, who was collecting the tickets. They sat down in the front row, hexicited for the night ahead of them. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Little Mermaid Concert Hall! Tonight, we have Taaaaaaaailllllorrrr Quiiiiick!" said an announcer. Everyone cheered as Tailor Quick came onto the stage. "We are never, ever, after, getting back together! We are never, ever, after, getting back together!" she sang, reaching the chorus. The Royals and everyone else sang along, but some were a little pitchy, but not the princesses! The concert ended and Daring shouted, "Let's go backstage!" Chapter 8 Meanwhile, the Rebels went to Charming's Daring Quest For the Golden Wand. They arrived at a building, and entered. The Rebels handed in their tickets and went into a dark room with an elf on a stage. "Everyone here? Okay," said the elf. "Years and years ago, a golden wand was placed in a treasure chest, and shipped off to a cave in Never After by that generation's Evil Queen." Raven looked down at her feet. "The wand can do anything you wish, but only has six spells lefty. Your job is to find this wand, and be rewarded with an autograph from the entire Charming family! Now, for the rules and warnings: Number 1: This is all fiction. Please do not assume there is really a golden wand. Number…" "Like we really want an autograph from the Charmings," said Kitty. …and number 14: no, absolutely no, NO going off the path. Or else there will be servere consequences." The girls started on their adventure, and Siren had a lot of fun! But only if the group remembered rule number 14… Chapter 9 TBA Chapter 10 TBA Chapter 11 TBA Chapter 12 Notes *This is an unfinished work in progress, please do not delete! *Fair Little Liars is the EAH universe counterpoint of Pretty Little Liars. This idea was made by the author. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Work in progress